Dragon Tech Virtual Reality: The Game War
by The Orders Transgressions
Summary: In a world were virtual reality has become the biggest thing, Hiccup is held down by his debt and injury and is forced to try to earn money from the system to survive, but when a competition opens that could cause Hiccups life to change forever he will put everything on the line to win. Watch Hiccup as he battles with everything he has to fight for the only thing he thinks he wants
1. Prologue

Dragon Tech Virtual Reality: The Game War

If any spelling errors or grammar issues are found please let me know so that I can fix them.

Every story I write is up for adoption as I know I probably will never be able to finish them, if you are interested in adopting a story let me know, however there will be rules and if they cannot be obeyed then you cannot adopt the story. Sorry but it's something I have to do.

* * *

The Dragon, it was an invention that changed the way the world worked. The Dragon was the first ever and only device to allow Virtual reality players come alive. In this system it allowed the player to become their character, allowing them to feel what their character feels and see what their character sees. You could become anyone and do anything, and that's what attracted so much attention to the system. No one ever wanted to give up their dreams, everyone wanted to live them, and the Dragon allowed players to do just that. The system allowed players to become the character from their favourite movie, game, TV series or anything they wanted to be. Anything was possible with the Dragon.

Within the system there are 5 main realms; past, present, futuristic, fantasy and The Wild lands. Each sector allows players to do whatever they wanted, as long as they were within the boundaries of that realm. The sector of the past is often referred to as the 'Era of Old' or the 'Dynasty of Destruction' as most players in this realm play as Knights, Vikings, Samurai's or Pirates. Therefore most of the time spent in this realm like many other realms is spent fighting. In this realm there are 4 restrictions;

1-You must play as a human player model, no exceptions

2-There are no guns or specialised weapons allowed in the realm, all guns and special weapons will automatically be restricted upon entry unto realm.

3-No futuristic weapons or items allowed, these items will also be restricted upon entry into realm.

4- No fantasy objects or magic allowed, these items will also be restricted upon entry into realm.

The present realm is just like modern day society, thus it is often just referred to just as the present as it is no different. The only difference in this realm is that you are able to experience whatever you can't outside of the Dragon. Furthermore some people often use their dragon to do their work rather than go into work, however this is frowned upon in some companies. There are 3 restrictions in this realm:

1-You must play as a human player model in all PvP arenas, no exceptions. Non human characters are allowed outside of PvP

2-No futuristic weapons or items allowed, these items will also be restricted upon entry into realm.

3- No fantasy objects or magic allowed, these items will also be restricted upon entry into realm.

The futuristic realm is known as the future or the intergalactic realm as players are able to go from planet to planet and galaxy to galaxy searching new worlds and finding new things. In this realm; spaceships, robots, flying cars and just about any technological advancement ever thought of is present. All player model types are permitted in this realm. Aliens and monsters are often found in large numbers within this realm. There is 1 restrictions in this realm:

1- No fantasy objects or magic allowed, these items will also be restricted upon entry into realm.

The fantasy realm is just as it sounds with wizards, mages, magic and dragons just to name a few things that are present in this realm. With magic being a big part of this realm there is always a duel with magic going are 2 restrictions in this realm:

1-No futuristic weapons or items allowed, these items will also be restricted upon entry into realm.

2 There are no guns or specialised weapons allowed in the realm, all guns and special weapons will automatically be restricted upon entry unto realm.

The final realm is known as the Wastelands or Wild lands and the reason for this is because half of the real is a dedicated war zone. Every zone has fighting as PvP and PvAI is a major part of the game however there is no part of those realms that is in permanent conflict on a large scale. Sure each realm has hundreds battling each other at a certain time often going into the thousands but here it's always hundreds of thousands fighting. This realm is a warzone, there are only 2 safe zones in this realm which are both smaller than the rest of the realm, and there are no restrictions or limitations in this realm. This means that there is more to be earned for battling in the realm, however this also means that more to lose. Every time a player dies in a realm they lose some of their possessions, the maximum a player can keep in their storage is 50% of what they own. The game is able to determine the worth of every item in the game and therefore determine what 50% of your possessions looks like. Every time a player dies in an ordinary realm they lose 50% of all their possessions, as well as all the weapons and equipment on their person, however in the Wastelands a player loses 80% of their possessions but gain an extra 50% when doing something, compared to other realms.

This may not seem fair but when in the Wasteland money is earned quickly and because money in game can buy things in the real world people are willing to risk it all to earn some quick cash. There are a lot of players who do this type of thing, and the money produced is good, but it's not amazing. That's why many choose a job in the real world and then get a bit of extra cash in here if they're lucky. However there are a select few who choose this as their job because they can't find a real job, they have done something and can't be hired, therefore they need a clean way to get money or they just don't want to get a real job and find this world way better. I unfortunately didn't get a choice and am one of those select few who are forced to work in this world. I mean, I don't mind it, it gives me money but the exchange rate between the game and real life is extremely low and knowing you could lose it all at in a moment doesn't really help either.

I first started playing on the dragon when I was 6, 15 years after it was released and by the age of 14 I had gained more than I had lost, however that all changed the day after the accident. I lost my family; father, mother, uncles, aunts, everyone that I ever knew about died that day, all except one. However they couldn't help me as they were in a financial crisis and lived far away, so I was alone. I got all that was left from my family, which wasn't that much as we were poor, and after my hospital visit and the funeral the only thing left was a large bill. For 2 months I didn't really do much, I was broken, lost, I felt like I had no purpose. I knew I was never going to be able to go into the outside and get a job again because of what they accident until a doctor spoke to me. He said that if I got a large sum of money I could be fixed, I could live an almost normal life again, I could be me again. I made a decision that day, I was going to do whatever it took to get money to survive. I didn't care if I become one of the most hated or wanted people on the servers I needed money and right then I didn't care how, all I knew was that I needed it. So I made another decision, I put on my dragon and went into the game, I then sold everything I didn't need and bought a high tech Dragon. It would allow my in game performance to skyrocket. I'll admit it was expensive, really really expensive but it was worth it, with the limited edition Fury model I was more my character than I was myself.

Everything felt real. I could smell, hear and feel more than I had ever felt and definitely more than I had felt in the past 3 months, it was surreal and I loved it. For 4 years I fought in the realms earning money, catching bounties, killing players, winning races and doing everything possible to earn money, however it was never enough. After the occasional setback I still wasn't earning nearly enough to break even with the debt I owed, I was close but I wasn't as close as I wanted to be. I didn't have many friends in the realm and I certainly had no friends out of it, so I didn't have many friends to help me along or keep me motivated, but I suppose that day was the day my story changed...

A large blonde man with a hook for a left hand and peg leg for a right foot stood next to a large truck, "Where are ye laddie?"

A young man in an all black armour suit came running out from behind the corner "I'm here, I'm here don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Well I wouldn't be annoyed in somebody did their job on time, now git to work" Said the man.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sorry Gobber I got distracted in the wasteland, you know me" said the younger man as he ran past Gobber avoiding the hook that was swung at him (Kinda like in HTTYD 2 when he's late to the forge except that was a hammer) towards the back of the shop to look at the other car.

"So how did the mighty adventures Hiccup go in the Wasteland" said Gobber as he opened the bonnet of the truck to inspect his work.

"Well I suppose, it could've gone better. Killed quite a few low rankers who were looking for easy cash so it wasn't a good payday but most of the big game wasn't there today, you heard anything?" said Hiccup as he opened up his inventory to retrieve the colour coding schematic for the car.

"Ah you know the rumours apparently something big is gonna go down soon, so all the high rankers are just waiting for the news to drop and get a head start."

"You think it'll really be worth it though, all the other big events have been pretty worthless?"

"I don't know laddie, all I can say is we'll find out soon enough." 2 hours later the men were finished their work on the cars and Gobber was teaching Hiccup how to work on the Tie Fighter someone had ordered, when they both got notifications.

When they opened the message a humanoid looking man appeared, his name was Xobrus, a Zabrak, however his real name is Jackson Antherton, the CEO of Dragon Tech. "Hello users today marks a momentous day in Dragon Tech history, today I announce the beginning of the largest tournament known to mankind."

Gobber frowned "Bulldust, it's this is just your way of getting people to put more money into this game."

"Let's just hear what he has to say before we put a label on it, you know I need cash and if it's a easy way to earn cash you know I'm in" said Hiccup curious of what the CEO was about to propose.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say lad" said Gobber as he fiddled with the Tie Fighter.

Hiccup continued to watch the man speak as Gobber worked away, "Tomorrow at noon the competition will start, there is no time limit on the competition, because if there was nobody would finish it. Once it starts a clue will be dropped to all players, once the clue has dropped it is your job to decipher the clue and begin the race to the finish. Now I know you're all wondering what the reward is as most of our competitions have pretty meagre rewards, well don't worry this one isn't. In this competition there are 5 challenges for 5 main realms, and at the end of each challenge the first person to find the item will get a reward of a hundred thousand dollars, not game currency, real money. Then the first person to get the 5 items and solve the puzzle will win 120 billion dollars and a share in 25% of Dragon Tech stocks. You can take on this challenge with a team or win the glory all by yourself, it's all up to you." Hiccup hadn't heard the last few words of Jackson Antherton as he had almost passed out. He couldn't think of anything else but the money put on the table and his mind was working overtime. If he could be the first person to win the first 5 challenges he would be able to pay off all the debt that he had accumulated and had been trying to pay off for the last 4 years. However if he wanted to be normal again, if he ever wanted to be able to be free he had to win the competition. He turned to look at Gobber who was just as gob smacked as he was.

"Gobber, I'm gonna need your help."

 ** _The next day_**

At noon the next day hundreds upon thousands of players stood in the safe zone of the Wastelands and waited for the announcement to happen, and then it came. A message appeared in the sky, it was a riddle:

 _For now I will rot with the beseechers  
Staying as a creature I will not feature  
For the student has become the teacher  
and I am no longer a legendary creature_

 _I have a mouth but I cannot speak  
Eyes, but I cannot see  
Ears, but I cannot hear  
A mouth without breath  
For my breath was once fire_

 _For a dragon I was called_  
 _But a serpent I became_  
 _And a snakeskin is all that does remain_

* * *

First things first, I'm not a poet, nor do i know how to write riddles. Second thing, it's not supposed to make sense, everything will be explained in later chapters I assure you.


	2. Problem Solver

If any spelling errors or grammar issues are found please let me know so that I can fix them. Hope you Enjoy!

(P.S. Story is up for adoption as I never know how to continue a story, however I will try and update when I can however the updates will be sporadic and irregular. If you want to adopt check out 'Up for adoption' as it supplies the rules for adoption)

* * *

It had been 1 year since the announcement of the first clue and still nothing had been uncovered by anyone. People had their theories and had gone gallivanting off to try and see if they could be the first to discover the first item and the second clue however nobody had discovered anything as all the ideas had come up empty, however nobody was willing to give up a chance winning that much money, including Hiccup. However unlike others Hiccup hadn't gone off and tried to find the first item without knowing what the riddle meant, while Gobber on the other hand heard the word dragon and went straight to the Fantasy realm to find a dragon carcass or something. He wasn't gone long and Hiccup wasn't surprised that when he came back 2 days later, still as clueless as he was before.

Hiccup was sitting on a chair in the back of Gobbers shop with a pen in his mouth as he looked at his note book containing his theories on the riddle. He was clueless, every idea that he had thought of had either been done before or came up empty and because he needed the money quickly he was getting annoyed. Hiccup sighed and changed his player model to the futuristic version; A man with short straight black hair, black mechanical arm, bright blue eyes and a scar reaching over his left eye. A model he had created when he was younger and changed throughout the years, it was one of his favourites and whenever he was stressed he always changed to it.

As he was contemplating what the riddle meant Gobber walked in as a human with 4 arms and a large rifle over his shoulder. As he was walking in he was laughing with a much taller man with black hair, a large war hammer and muscles bulging out of everywhere, Snotlout. The man was egotistical, arrogant and of course self centred but he did care about Gobber and Hiccup as they had saved him from losing his equipment in the Wastelands, and also because Hiccup was apparently family even though they had never met in real life. They got along well enough Hiccup supposed, even though they really knew nothing about each other and were almost always arguing, but then again Gobber didn't really know who Hiccup was either so it really didn't make much of a difference.

"Hey Hiccup"

"Hey Gobber, how was the Wastelands?"

Before Gobber could answer Snotlout jumped in, "It was good me and Gobber both got 2 high rankers so we're set for the week."

"Nice I suppose, they have anything good on them?"

"Nah not really just some coin, maximum of about 3000 coin between the four of them," he said as he turned to Gobber who nodded, " they weren't very rich. However their equipment on the other hand is another story, they might fetch quite a bit on the market." His grin reached each side of his face as he gloated about glory in battle. "Are you still trying to find the first item?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah."

"I know you really need the money for something Hiccup but think about it, you're just wasting your time. Millions of players have looked, heck even companies started hiring people to start looking for them so that they can get into the game, and still nobody even understands what the first half of the riddle even means. You've got to find money some other way."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand, and I don't want you to understand, anyway that's not important the race is in 5 minutes we better get going."

* * *

The Race course was not situated in a realm as it is a competition with rules disabling certain things. The race had opened 2 days after the clue had been dropped, however Jackson Antherton said that the race had nothing to do with the competition, and said it was a quick way to earn cash however there was only one per week. These were the rules of the race:

1-Only rams, spikes and other objects are allowed on the vehicle, no guns or explosives allowed.

2-Players must be in a team of three

3-Players must avoid traps and cross the finish line to win, whoever crosses first wins.

Gobber and Snotlout were situated at the front of the pack, leaning on the cars talking with Hiccup when the signal went alerting the player to the race starting in 1 minute. Hiccup nodded to Gobber and Snotlout before making his way to the back of the pack, there was three reasons for him doing so. First was that to be at the front you had to pay extra cash which of course Hiccup didn't have so it was off to the back and secondly when a player died their items dropped on the track and so Hiccup was hoping to get lucky and pick up some cash. Finally his last reason was to scope out the competition to see how hard he had to push to be able to win. As he walked towards the back he saw many players staring at him, which if he was honest was to be expected as he had won the race more times than most and had a reputation for being the best racer, which if he was honest with himself was a good feeling. However he made it his job to make sure when he switched realms nobody knew who he was and each avatar he had wasn't the same as the last even if it was a small detail. In this realm he wore dark blue jeans, a black shirt, leather jacket, he had auburn hair and wore a bandanna and glasses to cover his face(Hiccup but more modern and with muscle cause it's an avatar).

As he walked down the line hiccup saw a few familiar faces; spike, who had spikes covering his whole car, skeleton, who was a skeleton and his car was just a frame with an engine and wheels. However what made Hiccup the most curious were three people who he had never seen before, he was sure they were high rankers but he had no proof. The three that caught his attention were all on motorbikes, 2 wearing green, yellow and brown, one male and one female, while the one in the middle of them wore blue and yellow, it also looked like it had the figure of a woman. The leader Hiccup assumed. As he walked past them he could feel their eyes on him, of course he had no way of telling as they all wore helmets but he knew. As he walked past them he ignored them and focussed on getting to the back, and once he was there he threw mini car onto the ground which then transformed into a life-size car which he got into. It was a Modified Subaru Impreza WRX STI, it was all black with a large spoiler, skirt job, blue neon and a lightning vinyls on the back half of the car.

Hiccup sat in his car and waited for the lights to change colour signalling the start of the r ace, the only problem was he couldn't stop thinking about the motorbike riders. Were they stupid, brave or just ridiculously good because nobody was stupid enough to not protect themselves, either way he was about to find out. As the lights turned green everyone shot off onto the race track Hiccup following closely as he waited for his opponents to die allowing him to pick up some extra coin. As the race progressed Gobber and Snotlout stopped trying to be at the front of the race and started knocking out opponents, smacking them into walls and causing mayhem where ever they could. As this destruction started the traps set in the course started appearing, walls jumped out in front of players, obstacles jumped out of the road and suicide cars entered the track, all of these obstacles attempting to eliminate players.

As Hiccup swerved through the obstacles and collected coins from defeated players he noticed that the two riders with the same attire were leading cars into the traps. Hiccup smiled these people were crazy, at the last second they would swerve away from a obstacle or suicide car causing the person chasing them to be caught in the trap and be eliminated. Hiccup saw the male rider having a small amount of trouble with the one opponent who would just manage to scrape through each trap and then try to knock him off his bike. Hiccup knew who the opponent was, it was Carlos, a man who had caused Hiccup to lose a lot of his equipment once upon a time and because of this Hiccup never gave up an opportunity to set the man back. Sure Hiccup had set him back before but it had been a while since he had done so and because he was so frustrated from the riddle that he decided to have some fun. Hiccup went as fast as he could through the mayhem to catch up to them and once he had done so he kept slightly behind and to the right of Carlos. As they went past an area known for the walls jumping out, the rider went closer to the left wall, Hiccup knew this was his chance. He stayed close to them and as the rider swerved suddenly hiccup knew what was going to happen. The wall a few meters ahead of the rider suddenly moved out in front of him and as he swerved right to miss the wall, Carlos did the same but unfortunately what Carlos wasn't expecting was hiccup to go careering left and into the side of his car, causing him to be on a head on collision with the wall. However it was too late for Carlos to react as Hiccup had timed his hit perfectly causing him to smash into the wall at full speed, which of cause eliminated him from the race.

Once Hiccup had avoided the wall he caught up to the rider and gave him a quick nod before speeding off ahead of him. As Hiccup sped throughout the track caught up to Gobber and Snotlout who were still knocking out other players. However just before Hiccup could join them the female rider in green, yellow and brown swerved in front of his car and attempted to play the same game the male was playing with Carlos. Hiccup tried to get past her but was blocked by an obstacle but before he could make another attempt the male rider came flying out of nowhere and almost collided with the female rider. Hiccup could see that they were arguing but then they started to lash out at each other punching and kicking at each other. Hiccup started laughing, "Are you guys seeing this?"

"What are they AARRGH!..." Screamed Snotlout as a wall with spikes appeared out of the road, causing Snotlout to swerve out of the way just in time. However the opponent wasn't as lucky as he wasn't given enough time to get out of the way and went full speed into the wall immediately eliminated. "...doing?"

"Well it looks like they're arguing over something, what I don't know" interrupted Gobber

"It's probably who's going to get the chance to kill me, but I'm not going to stick around to see if it's true." said Hiccup as he took his opportunity to overtake the two, putting his foot down and shooting past on their left, and then shooting up past Gobber and Snotlout. Hiccup could see the finish line at the end of the bridge ahead of them.

"Ah Hiccup, not to be a party pooper or anything but you've got a friend" said Snotlout as he trailed behind Hiccup. Hiccup looked in his rear view mirror to the see blue and yellow rider right behind him, however as soon as he saw her, she pulled to the left of him coming up to the side of his car. He looked at her though his sunglasses and she looked at him through her visor, the real race started now.  
The whole race depended on the final 20 seconds, a short sprint over the bridge decided who the winner would be.

"Gobber, Snotlout keep the others off us, the real race begins now." Said Hiccup as he looked away from the rider and entered the bridge.

As they came close to the end of the bridge Hiccup was ahead of the rider and was not giving her a chance to pass, because he knew if he did she would win. Hiccup knew doing what he was about to could cause this player to have a perpetual hatred for him, however he needed the money and there was no other way. So he positioned the rider directly behind him before he flicked a switch in his car. This caused the brake lights to turn on and produce a small amount of smoke that would hopefully convince the rider that he was braking and cause her to fault however if that didn't work he had automatically pushed another button which caused the nitrous in his car to be injected and cause him to rapidly increase his speed. However it turned out that he didn't need the second switch as when he pushed the first button the rider was too close to the back of his car and had been fooled by the brake lights and smoke and braked which in turned caused her to lose control of her bike and fall off. As Hiccup crossed the line the rider and her bike skidded across the line after him.

As the race finished Gobber got on the comms, "Ah Hiccup just a word of advice, whatever you do don't go apologise to the rider you just made crash. Sure what you did wasn't very nice and she does deserve an apology but if you go over there now you'll probably get yourself killed." As Hiccup listened to Gobber he looked over in the direction of the rider in which he had fooled and he could see what Gobber meant. The two in the identical suits were still fighting over something however the blue and yellow rider approached them before smacking their heads together and by the look of things berating them for not eliminating him.

"Yeah you're probably right let's get back to the shop..."

* * *

Hiccup was distracted, he couldn't work and he didn't know what to do, something about those riders had caught his attention. He wasn't sure why he couldn't get the riders out of his head nor did he know why they were in his head in the first place but he needed to know why, he had a feeling it was important. Hiccups train of through was broken as Snotlout entered the workshop.

"Hey Snotlout did you find out anything about those riders we versed this afternoon?"

"Actually I did." Said Snotlout smugly before he sat down in a chair and started looking at the market to see if he could pick up any good deals.

"Well..." queried Hiccup

"Well what?"

"What did you find out Snotlout!" shouted Hiccup

"sheesh calm down, I'll tell you. One of the riders we versed today's name is Tuff, I've battled in a skirmish with him before. He's not half bad, but he's got this..."

"Snotlout." Said Hiccup in a cold and dead tone.

"Yup sorry, rambling, so as I was saying his name is Tuff and he's the guy who was being chased by Carlos, and he believes you helped him keep his stuff. However because you helped him he believed he had to return the favour and that's why he started fighting with the other rider. Which is kind of funny because he says she's over reacting, saying he betrayed them and what not, but apparently that's not the best part. Also the rider in blue and yellow is a high ranker and she is really annoyed, so apparently she has..."Then it dawned on Hiccup

"Wait, wait, wait! What did you say?"

"She's a high ranker and is really annoyed?"

"No before that."

"Ummm, they were calling him a traitor or something?"

"No, before that you said they said he betrayed them."

"Uh yeah, that was it they were calling him a traitor."

"That's it! Oh it all makes sense now, why hasn't anyone figured this out yet." Said Hiccup excitedly as he jumped around like a lunatic. While Snotlout just sat there and stared at him like he was crazy, but before he could ask why Hiccup was acting like an idiot Hiccup said, "Go and get a hold of Gobber and tell him to meet us here, I've finally solved the riddle.

* * *

"So Hiccup, Snotlout tells me you think you've solved the riddle, is this true or s this just a practical joke?" questioned Gobber as he was still sceptical, as he had been victim to many pranks by the boys before.

"No Gobber, I think I've got it this time, and the key came from something Snotlout said." As Hiccup was talking he was grabbing items out of his inventory. In the end he had taken out 2 items; his notebook and a holo map. "When we were first given the riddle just over a year ago most people thought that because the riddle had dragons, teachers and serpents it had something to do with the fantasy realm, correct?" They both nodded.

"Well it's not," they both looked sceptical, "just let me finish before telling me I'm wrong. Now I know all the evidence points towards it being in the fantasy realm but if you were giving up 120 billion dollars would you make the challenges easy?"

"If it was me I wouldn't have even started the competition," Interrupted Snotlout, "I would just keep all the money for myself." Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Ok, shutting up."

"Hiccup I get what you're saying laddie, but as you said before all the evidence lies in the fantasy realm; Dragons, beseechers, teachers, legendary creatures, all of them are found in the legendary realm."

"Yes but what if I told you they were all present in the Futuristic realm as well." Now it was Gobbers turn to raise an eyebrow, Hiccup grinned. "Let me explain. Just over 10 years ago the developers released a challenge where players had to go up against a group of raiders known as The Armoured wing Brotherhood, and the challenge was situated in sector 7 of the futuristic realm, in the asteroid belts. It took 3 months for the raiders to be defeated and it was said that it was the hardest challenge up to that date, and the only reason they were defeated was because of the betrayal of the Basilisk. Out of the three warships the Basilisk was the strongest, followed by the Scauldron and the Monstrous Nightmare and because of these name they were called the dragons of space, however the Basilisk isn't a dragon, it's a snake. This explains the last part of the riddle 'a dragon I was called, but a serpent I became' and 'a snakeskin is all that does remain' must be referring to how the ship is floating in space."

"So, if what you've just said is true what is the point of the rest of the riddle? If the end of the riddle explains where the first item is, what was the point of the rest of it, was it just to throw us off?" said Snotlout

Gobbers face turned to stone, "Who are you and what have you done with snotlout?" Snotlout looked at him his eyes steaming and opened his mouth to say something before Gobber burst out laughing and hit him on the back "I'm just kiddin' lad, but he does have a point Hiccup. If what you said is true what is the point of the rest of the riddle?"

"The first part of the riddle explains where the first item is but not 'where' the first item is." Replied hiccup with heavy emphasis on the second where. "Sector 7 is now considered a junk yard that is hundreds of thousands of kilometres long and it would almost be impossible to find the item, however the rest of the riddle gives us the location. The first part says 'For now I will rot with the beseechers,  
Staying as a creature I will not feature, For the student has become the teacher, and I am no longer a legendary creature.' This passage tells us we're looking for the Basilisk."

"How so?" queried Gobber.

"A beseecher is a beggar and that is the reason people went to the fantasy realm, however most people don't know but there were men known as beseechers on the Basilisk. There were only five of them and they weren't well known, as they were a secret unit and only a few players in this world have ever heard of them but most will have forgotten like I did. The next few lines talk about the captains of the ship and their history; the first captain was some sort of alien creature who was betrayed by the second captain who was his student. The last line must also be referring to the fact that they're dead, I can't think of any other reason."

"So now we know what ship it's on lets go." said Snotlout as he got out of his chair.

"Wait a second Snotlout, the riddles not finished yet, is it Hiccup?" said Gobber as he put Snotlout back into his chair.

"No you're right it's not, the next part of the riddle is similar to Psalms 115 verse 5 to 6(surprisingly a good read). The riddle says 'I have a mouth but I cannot speak, Eyes, but I cannot see, Ears, but I cannot hear, A mouth without breath, For my breath was once fire.' while Psalms says, 'They have mouths, but cannot speak, eyes, but cannot see. They have ears, but cannot hear.' In Psalms they were talking about Idols, which leads me to believe the riddle is hinting to the figureheads on the front of the ships. However the last part is different as it says 'a mouth without breath, For my breath was once fire' this makes me think that the mouth of the figurehead is the place the item is stored, because I can't think of any other reason."

"Well then should we go exploring?" said Snotlout as he got up. As he did so he was shortly followed by the others as they all got up, and then Hiccup turned on his holo map showing sector 7.

He pointed to a spot in the map with a lot of floating junk, "Somewhere in here was the last time the Basilisk was seen, so in theory it should still be close to this area."

"Ok then, let's get started" said Gobber as he opened up his inventory to change his character and get his ship ready for the flight. However as he said this Snotlout was thinking, he knew he'd forgotten something, something important, something that could change the outcome of their task. Oh well, if he couldn't remember it, it must not have been important.


End file.
